


Last Night

by RebelAngel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam Payne, Daddy Louis Tomlinson, Daddy Payne, Daddy Tomlinson, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Reader-Insert, Smut, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, implied threesome, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the lads come back from the club, blitzed out of your mind and you all head to one hotel room and make the decision to keep drinking with a round of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact, I drifted off in my lecture today and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Note To Self: do not think of smut during a lecture because it's very difficult to get your mind off of it after. 
> 
> This is my first 1D smut, go easy on me fam ;) Please give me feedback, even if you hated it!

You and the boys had a wild night so far, you hit up the club and the VIP booth was absolutely fantastic. The amount of drinks that kept coming and coming to the table was intimidating but you had to keep up with these boys. The deal for tonight was to get everyone as drunk as possible to celebrate the 5th Album hitting number 1. 

You all stumbled into the car and laughed at the jokes that were coming out of Harry's mouth, "So the grasshopper's name was Phil and he walked into the bar..." 

You turn to face Harry in the back of the car draped over Louis, "You're not going to let him finish that joke are you Tommo?" 

Louis flashed that sly little grin that you absolutely love, "No. I won't!" Harry pouted but Louis quickly kissed Harry to shut him up. 

 

You smile back at them and turn to face Liam who was on your right hand side in the car, "How you feeling?" 

Liam with glazed over eyes gave you a pure drunken smile, "Oh, I'm doing quite well love." he giggles and bumps his forehead to yours, "How are you holding up?" 

You giggle as you place your hand behind Liam's neck and run your fingers through his hair, "I'm doing a bit better now" you flash a wicked grin his way. 

Liam caught on quickly and he grabbed your hand as he shook his head, "Ohhh, you're going to be trouble tonight aren't you?" 

You take your hand out of his grasp and slide it down his chest, his stomach and you caress his thigh, "Aw Li, you know I'm an angel." 

A laugh from your left broke the trance you were in with Liam. Niall was laughing so hard, you thought he would bust a gut, "An angel? Hardly. You should watch out for her Payno." 

You turned to face Niall, "I am so an Angel." Louis from behind broke his make out with Harry and both of them at the same time said, "No you really aren't". 

You crossed your arms in front of your chest and pouted the rest of the way to the hotel. 

As you get out of the car Niall kindly holds the door opened for you as Liam is pushing you out with his hand. Once you're out of the car Liam wraps his arm around you and you securely wrap your arm around his waist to steady him because  
he was walking sideways. 

You all managed to walk up the stairs and through the lobby as Liam yelled at the top of his lungs, startling the rest of the boys "I have not felt this good in awhile" "Shhh, Liam keep your voice down." Harry turns back quickly and puts his finger over his lips like a five year old. 

Louis and Niall howl with laughter as you defend Liam, "Oh lock it up Grandpa Styles let him have a good time." Louis made an 'ooohh' sound as he covered his mouth with a fist. 

You all are in the elevator heading up to the room and it got pretty crammed so you had your back right up against Liam and he rested his chin on your shoulder. 

Harrys eyes cutting through you from the other side of the elevator, "You think I'm a Grandpa, do you?" You roll your eyes at him, "Yes. Yes I do. Whatcha gonna do about it?" 

Harry raised one eyebrow, folded his arms in front of his chest and popped his hip, "We are going to play a game, a drinking game! I'll bet I would win" 

Louis looked at Harry with a hint of intrigue in his eyes, "You sure about this Hazza, remember the last time - " 

Harry cut him off, "I remember the last time but I can handle it. After all I am older." 

You snort as the elevator opens up to your floor, "Yeah but not wiser" you muffle under your breath as Niall let out a small laugh, "Ohh T'night's gonna be interesting". 

Liam had his arms around your waist as you lead him down the hallway to the room, Louis had the room key in his back pocket. "Ah, the responsible small one" you say with a sigh, Louis purses his lips together, "Responsible yes. Small no." 

Liam laughed as you could feel his chest moving beside you, he was really that close to you, you felt his warmth seep through you. You wish you had the guts when you were sober to be this flirty and touchy with Liam but you just couldn't bring  
yourself to do it.  
Louis opened the door as Harry followed behind him with the rest of you. You set Liam down as you instantly remove your heels and ask Niall to unzip your dress, "Please Niall, I need to get out of this it's driving me nuts!" Niall swiftly unzips it and you hold the dress in place with one hand. "Lou, I'm going to borrow a shirt okay!" You run into his room and try to find a buttoned down, "You should borrow Harrys since I'm too small." You laugh as you turn to Harrys luggage, "That you are Tommo, that you are."  
You find this nice black one that you've seen Harry wear very often, it's actually one of your favourite shirts on him. You walk back into the room and the boys are sitting around the coffee table with a big bottle of Tequila in the middle and a salt shaker, you grinned widely because you knew that Tequila is like water for you so you were so going to beat Harry at this game. 

You plop yourself in between Liam and Niall on the couch as Harry and Louis sat across from you on the other side of the coffee table cross-legged and eager on the floor.  
"Alright, lads. What are we playing? King's Cup? Spoons?"  
Niall's face lit up, "SPOONS!! Is it SPOONS! Can it be SPOONS?!!" Harry glared at him, "No."  
Liam a bit confused, who are we kidding he's always confused, you turn to look at him and laugh at his expression. "No? Then what are we playing?" Louis also confused, "Yeah Harry?"  
Harry smirks and does a little drumroll on the table and stops, "Truth. Or. Dare." Louis swings his head back, "Harry come on!"  
Niall sat back against the sofa, "Well it should have been spoons." You flushed a bright pink, "Not for anything Harry but I am the only girl out of 4 boys here." "Well look whose old and grumpy now."  
You absolutely hated when Harry made things difficult for you, you and him were in constant friendly competition.  
"I'm waiting (Y/N)"  
You take two shot glasses and turn them over, one for Harry and one for you, you open the big bottle of Tequila and pour it to the brim of both shot glasses, "You're on Styles." Harry really happy now nods and takes the shot with you straight up. "Lets get this party going." you said as the liquor burned your throat but it still went down as smooth as water. You lean back into the couch and Liam's arm was draped over the back of the couch so you automatically leaned into him. 

Harry cleared his throat, "(Y/N), I dare you to kiss Liam." Liam started giggling and he swung his head toward you, "Lay it on me love."  
Harry knew how you felt about Liam, he knew your deepest secrets in regards to how you felt about Niall and even Louis, so you knew where this was going. You placed your hand on Liams cheek and brushed your fingers on his stubble, you lean in and give him a small kiss, your lips touching softly as you hummed into his mouth and softly traced your tongue on his bottom lip, he took it into his mouth and ran his hand down your thigh and hitched it over his leg pulling you closer to him. You moaned into his mouth. You pulled away and bit his bottom lip, his eyes were still closed as he licked his lips and opened them in a bit of a daze.  
Harry grinning devilishly like this is the greatest idea he's ever had, "Alright Liam, now take a shot and pick someone."  
Liam went ahead and poured himself a shot and pointed at Niall, "Horan, Truth or Dare?"  
Harry cut in, "No you just do dare!!! Come on Liam!"  
Niall rolls his eyes, "Dare"  
Liam smiles as he slurred out this sentence, "Make out with (Y/N)"  
Louis scoffed and made a sound with his mouth, "Go on Nialler."  
You glared at Liam and then Louis for even allowing this to happen, "You know you want it, (Y/N)" Harry sat on his knees with his elbow resting on the coffee table and his hand holding his chin, just waiting. You're not the type of person to do anything half assed, so if you were going to make out with Niall Horan, you were going to do it the right way. Instantly you turned to Niall and straddled him as you rested on his lap and you grabbed his face.  
You stared into those gorgeous eyes of his and his half drunken smile was making you melt, his lips were on yours and you just fell into him. You felt his tongue slide through as you weaved your fingers into his blonde hair and held him in place as you started grinding and finding a rhythm of your own as a moan escaped through his mouth.  
Then a voice behind you cut the moment short, "Alright, that's enough." Harry said but you smiled into Niall's lips and kept kissing him, you kissed down his jaw, to his neck and slightly nibbled on his ear as his hands grabbed a hold of your waist to thrust up a bit.  
"HEY!" Harry yelled out, then you stopped leaving Niall with a small problem of his own, "Dammit Harold. Really" you turned to face him as you were still sitting on Niall.  
"Get off of him." Harry commanded, "Niall take a shot and do another one." Niall completely breathless, shakes his head and you put your hand out to stop him, "No. I'm taking the shot and I'm calling the dare." 

Your looked burned into Harry and he swallowed hard. You took the shot and you went straight for him, "Harold. I dare you to jerk off in front of us." Louis shot you a look as Liam just shook his head, "No, no, no."  
Niall grinned and nodded with approval at your dare, "It's only fair mate." You beamed at Niall for agreeing with you and you full on grinned back at Louis because you know how hard this is going to be for him, literally.  
"Fine. Don't blame me if it gets steamy in here." Harry sits back as you scoff at him,  
"You wish." Harry snapped his head up, "Oh you think you can handle me?"  
He gets up and stands right in front of you as he undoes his pants and drops them to the floor, you respond cheekily "Oh I know I can."  
His green eyes cutting through you like knives, he so desperately wants to win this game. 

 

 

He lets out a growl, "Niall move over." he tells his friend, Niall knew Harry was in that competitive state so he just didn't argue with him.  
Niall moved to the armchair, as Liam got up and went to take a wee. Louis got up on his knees and just waited to see what Harry was going to do.  
Harry pulled out his cock right beside you and whispered in your ear as seductively as he could, "I'm going to break you."  
You let out a small breath as you watched his hand line up with his shaft, you felt Louis' eyes from across the room assess the situation. Harry started pumping his shaft, as he got comfortable and rested his head on the back of the sofa, you wanted to look away but you couldn't the sight was just glorious. Harry picked up his own pace and he even arched his back a couple of times, "You want this don't you (Y/N) Come on, it's right here. Waiting for you."  
You turned into him and just watched him, you rested a hand on his chest as the contact made him jump a bit.  
You looked over at Niall who was just sitting there in astonishment and Louis, well Louis sat there with his mouth closed tightly and with concentrated eyes.  
You noticed that only one hand of Lou's was on the table, you grinned at this golden opportunity, "No no Tommo, you can't touch yourself."  
Niall started laughing as Louis looked at you confused, "Oh, piss off, I can do what the fook I want, when me boy is doing that." you knew Harry was going to side with you when you said this, "It's in the rules Lou, you can't break Harrys rules? Right Harold."  
Harry panting out the sentence as he was reaching his peak, "mhm, yeah Lou, the rules. Fuck. Don't"  
Louis closed his eyes as he heard his name but he obliged and placed both hands on the edge of the coffee table gripping it hard. Harry was moaning as he pumped out the last few jerks, you really sent him over the edge when you just kissed his collarbone, his arm shot up and gripped your hair as he came into his hand, screaming out Louis name.  
"Fuck" Harry panted, "That was bloody interesting." Louis answered him with beads of sweat on his forehead, "You're telling me."  
Niall just sat there concentrated on the same spot, he still can't believe he was in the same room as that, he's heard it many times before, the walls are pretty thin but now actually seeing Harry do that kind of changed him. 

Liam walks back out from the bathroom, "Alright lads, what did I miss?"  
Liam makes his way back to the couch to still see Harrys dick out as you nibbled on Harrys ear, "You missed quite a show Li"  
Harry smiled back at you, "Alright, I feel the booze wearing off, double fist it boys come on."  
Each of you did 2 shots each and the buzz came back again, it was Harrys turn to dare and he knew the only one who hasn't gotten anything was poor small Louis. He had to make a decision, he couldn't dare himself to do anything so the only other person he trusted was you.  
Harry took another shot, as did you. "I dare (Y/N) to give Lou a blow job"  
Louis eyes widened and your mouth fell opened, "What? Harry I won't-" Harry cut you off, "In front of us." "No, Harry. I can't. I mean it's Louis."  
Louis shook his head, "She's right you know, I'm Louis. Your Harry. Im yours babe." "You're not doing it behind my back, it's all in good fun."  
You swung your head down, trying to think of a way that it wasn't going to fully be a blow job but something close to it. 

 

Liam crossed his hands behind his head, "This should be good."  
Louis looked at you, "(Y/N) you dont have to do this love" Harry turned to you, "It'll be your one chance (Y/N) you've wanted to fuck him ever since you met him, so this is close enough."  
You gave Harry the dirtiest look, Louis laughed nervously, "What?"  
You got up and that's when you got your idea, you grabbed the salt, the tequila and the lime that was on the table "You really want me to suck him off in front of you?"  
Louis kept looking back from you to Harry, Niall was sitting in his arm chair with both hands on either side of his head.  
Harry, "You won't ever be as good as I am"  
Liam turns to Harry, "You're sure about this?"  
Harry leans back, "Enough talk. Go." 

You walk over to Louis as he lies down on the floor, you straddle him.  
A million feelings are running through your mind, like the amount of times that you've wanted to be in this position with him, obviously not with everyone watching but just with Louis. There were still shots on the table that all three of the boys downed before you continued. You slowly unbuttoned Louis shirt as those piercing blue eyes looked into your soul playfully. You were shaking a bit because it was Louis fucking Tomlinson that you had to go down on.  
He grabbed your hands and steadied them as he helped you unbutton the rest of his shirt, "It's okay love. Just a bit of fun yeah?"  
You nodded as your face flustered red because it was an intimate moment for you but you knew Harry was watching. The only way you could think of doing this was to make Harry jealous. You unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper with your teeth as your chin brushed up against his erection, Louis moved up into you a bit. You slid his pants down and left kisses on top of his boxers where his erection was. He let out a soft moan, you grabbed the lime and squeezed a bit alongside his prominent collarbone and a bit down his chest, then you poured a bit of Tequila in and around his belly button,  
"Do not move. If you move and drip of Tequila falls out, I will stop."  
Louis smiled, "Mhm ok babe"  
Harry cleared his throat without meaning to and you and Louis both grinned. 

 

 

You turned to face Harry, "And Harold, do not touch yourself. Or I will stop."  
Harry went from a conquered smile to a pissed off pout in a matter of two seconds, "Don't worry Hazza, I'll give it to you good later."  
Harry still had his pretty lips in a pout. You got back to business as you pulled down Louis' boxers and his dick was out, you grabbed his shaft and stroked it a couple of times before you took him in your mouth. Louis moaned out your name, as you deep throat him his dick hits the back of your throat and he is now thrusting into you and you stop.  
You take it out of your mouth, "What did I say Lou"  
Louis breathlessly tells you, "Not to move, yeah."  
You look over to Liam who is palming himself on top of his pants and Niall is in his own world jerking off but Harry has his arms sprawled out on the couch just watching.  
You took Louis in your mouth again and he screamed out your name this time, you rolled your tongue around his cock as you slid it out of your mouth and you just licked at the tip. You then grabbed the salt and licked it off of your hand as you licked up his shaft and sucked the Tequila out and around his belly button as you held him in place. He gripped the back of your head and pulled your hair as you made your way up his body, licking and sucking up his chest to get the lime juice off of his beautifully tanned skin. You got to his collar bone and sucked and bit that area so that you left your mark on him. As your hips moved with his, you both grinded together. Louis gripped your hips and pulled you down on him, so his cock would hit your heat over and over again, as the familiar feeling welled up inside you, you looked up at Louis and made your way to his lips, it was your one chance right? Might as well make the best of it. You crashed your lips on to his as you both found a matching rhythm, grinding with him felt amazing you wanted to stay on him forever. Louis hit his climax and was cursing as he came and that's when you stopped too, you didn't finish out of respect for Harry. 

 

 

You rolled over beside Louis, "You good?"  
Louis laughs as he catches his breath, "Yeah, yeah. That was new and interesting. Loved it."  
You smile back at Louis who was practically beaming and you were the cause of that smile, of his happiness. It absolutely broke you.  
You sat up and locked eyes with Harry, "Are you happy now? Is the game done?"  
Niall and Liam were both sitting there sweating, "That was absolutely amazing (Y/N) where did you come up with that?" Niall asked, as your mouth pulls into a grin, "Under pressure to be perfectly honest." You all laughed but you weren't quite fulfilled, so you just had another swig straight from the bottle, which was only a quarter done.  
"We are supposed to finish this."  
Louis sat up and had a puzzled look on his face, "Did you finish love?"  
You blushed, it wasn't enough that you sucked off Tommo but he had to ask you that.  
You cleared your throat, "mhm yeah."  
You drank a bit more. 

 

 

Liam raised an eyebrow and came to sit beside you, "I don't think you did missy. We can't have that now can we?"  
Niall also came to sit on the other side of you, "No, we can't have that."  
You smiled shyly for the first time that night, your boys were going to take care of you and all you could do was pour out as many shots as you could to empty the bottle, there were about 50 on the table.  
You smiled at all of them but you really looked at Liam, "So is Daddy Payno going to take care of me tonight?"  
Liam smiled so big that you thought his face would break in half, "He is love. He is." and you heard Niall from the other side of you, "Don't forget about me babe. I'll be helpin you out as well"  
He gave you a nice little laugh and he winked at you.  
The only person that you told about this desired threesome was Harry and while you were doing it with Lou, he must have told them.  
You looked directly at Harry and mouthed, "I hate you" to him as you both smiled at each other.  
Each of you took ten shots each and the night went on.


	2. Morning After

Last night, well it was something you thought you'd never forget but the alcohol thought otherwise. Your head was pounding that you didn't want to open your eyes. You attempted to move but everything hurt, you were practically numb from the pain. You squinted your eyes as you started to feel trapped and you felt so much heat surround you that you thought you wee going to burn alive. You blink your eyes as you come face to face with Liam who was sound asleep, you ran your eyes all over him seeing that he was clearly naked, you rest your eyes on his beard and the memory came back to you. You remember him sucking on your neck knowing fully that it would leave a mark the next day but you didn't care, you remember him going further down your body as his beard was grazing the skin on your inner thighs as he ate you out. 

 

You hummed a low sound as you got up slowly from the bed so you wouldn't wake him but an arm stopped you, a pale long arm was draped over you as you turned over to see a blond haired Irishmen right beside you and your eyes grew wide. You were in shock, the nerves made you get up quickly and thankfully neither of them moved. You spun around seeing Niall and Liam still sleeping naked, on either side of your spot until you shift your eyes over from Niall and notice Louis and Harry curled up at the end of the bed, Louis hugging Harry as they were also sound asleep. You swallowed hard, you found one of Louis shirts and threw it on as you ran out of the room quietly.

You didn't know what happened at all, nothing was coming to you. You decided to go outside to get some air and go grab some breakfast for when the guys wake up because you think apologizing is the best thing to do at this point. As you walked out the door, your legs were trembling and your entire lower half of your body was in throbbing pain. You shook your head fully assuming what had happened and you really wanted to remember. You went back to the room as you set the already prepared breakfast on the table, you accidentally bumped your hip on the side of the table and it hurt more than it should have, you raised your eyebrow as that peaked your interest. You went into the bathroom and took Louis shirt off as you were still wearing your boy shorts. You could see bruises and nail markings all over your body, your skin had red blotches all over. There were hickeys where there shouldn't normally be hickeys like on your nipples and around your breasts, even in between your legs. You blushed as you thought back to Liam and how those hickeys are probably his as you further inspected there were also burn marks around the hickeys. You got turned on just by looking at how destroyed you were, how much pain you were in because of whoever fucked you last night. 

You heard commotion in the kitchen, "Shit they must be awake." you threw Louis adidas hoodie back on and walked out slowly, trying so hard not to make eye contact with any of them, you made a b line to one of the chairs and just sat down. 

Liam was seated shirtless on your right, Niall wearing a wife beater beside him, Louis with a burgundy tank top on your left and Harry shirtless beside him. All of them were smiling at you as you saw from the corner of your eye. Your face was expressionless but the redness in your cheeks was radiating off of you, "I got you guys breakfast, this morning." 

The boys nodded as Louis spoke first, his voice incredibly hoarse, "We can see that, thank you." Harry snapped his head at Louis,

"Don't sass her, after last night Lou." Louis started laughing as he looked at you softly. 

The other two went quiet as well. You shot a glance at all four of them finally making contact and somehow you remembered how each of them felt, your eyes landed on Louis and you really remember how he felt against your body. 

You swallowed hard as you looked at him for longer than you should have. Harry cut in, "I have a question (Y/N)" 

You looked back at him slowly, "Yeah, go ahead Haz" you managed a small smile.

"Do you even remember what happened last night?" Harry laid his hand on top of yours. You shook your head because you seriously didn't and the boys started laughing again.

"Oh man." Liam said through his laughter.

You looked at him and smiled, "All I know is that I'm in pain and I have bruises all over my body that one of you must have given me." 

Niall scoffed, "One of us!" 

You shot a confused look at Niall, "Well when I woke up this morning I assumed it could have been one of you and that we all fell asleep on the same bed..." You trailed off piecing your thoughts together, "Oh my God" you said slowly. "We all didn't - " 

Louis cut you off, his voice still had an effect on you, "Oh yes, yes we all did." 

Your jaw dropped, "How?" Liam looked a bit sad, "You seriously don't remember?" 

You shook your head, "Seriously, all I remember is you Liam and it was great." Liams lips pulled up into a huge smile. "Well I'm glad I made an impact." You squeezed Liams hand. 

Niall kind of annoyed blurted out, "Well I fucked ya too yeknow. I did a good job too."

You started laughing, "Ni, I really wish I remembered." 

"I pinned you up against the wall, I picked you up and fucked ya against the wall. I got scratch marks because of you." You blushed as a memory flashed in your mind of you gripping Niall tightly as your nails clawed into him. Your head tilted back against the wall as he filled you and thrust up into you over and over, Niall broke your train of thought, "(Y/N)? Great now you won't even listen to me."

"Fuck" you let out a small breath, "What?" Niall answered back. 

"Fuck, Ni. I remember. Oh fuck do I remember." Niall grinned so widely. "You were- yeah I" you shook your head. 

You continued as you looked towards Liam and Niall, "So we had a threesome then yeah? That's why I can't really sit down in a comfortable way?" 

Harry started laughing, "What?" you turned to him. 

Harry responded, "If your ass hurts, it wasn't Niall or Liam" Harry burst out laughing at that part, he turned to face Louis.

You shook your head as you covered your eyes with your hands, "No. No, no, no don't tell me no no" 

"Yes, yes missy." Harry said as you looked at Louis between your fingers and he had his lip in between his teeth. God, he looked hot when he did that. 

You swallowed hard and clenched your thighs together, "Lou, please tell me you didn't"

Louis glanced over at you releasing his bottom lip from his teeth, "I did -" you cut him off, "But Harry? I couldn't do that to you, I already sucked him off." 

Liam chimed in now, "The whole time, even when we were teasing you, you were calling for Louis." 

You sat there looking down at the table, with a bit more clarity. 

Harry then said, "I was fine with it love, you were eating me out anyway." 

Louis tilted his head back and closed his eyes, you clenched your legs closer together, "Wait. Let me make sense of this." you said slowly "I ate you out while Louis fucked me?" 

Harry nodded his head, "Oh yes. It was so interesting." 

Louis, "It was fucking incredible, you were incredible (Y/N)" you looked up at Louis with a small moan escaping your mouth. The boys all grinned at you and then made eyes at Louis. 

You closed your eyes and tried to think back now that you had all the pieces. 

**********

You remember Harry kissing the side of your neck as his crotch moved over your groin, you had his fingers in his hair as you gripped it tightly. You moved your hips up to him and you moaned out with the contact, Harry started grinding on you but your eyes were locked on Louis who was just sitting on the bed watching the two of you. Harry bit into your collar bone and you said Louis name in a whisper. 

Harry stopped and smiled, "Okay, yeah. Lets do that." 

You looked up at Harry confused, "Huh?" 

Harry whispered into your ear, "We are all drunk, we probably won't remember. Why not. You're allowed to have his cock just for tonight." You let out a whimper and Harry moved off of you, you sat up, "Haz, the only way I'll do this is if I can do something for you." 

Harry took his pants off and snapped the band of his boxers as he slid it down his legs seductively as he was watching Louis, he grinned and nodded his head as he smacked his own ass. "This is what you can do." 

Harry moved over to you as he grabbed your hands and put it around his waist, you couldn't help but sliding your hands down his ass and gripping it, "Fuck, Haz. Yeah I'll do whatever you want." 

Harry got off of you as he threw you down on the bed, Louis took his shirt off and his pants were already on the floor because he was ready to screw Harry right in front of you, he didn't care. Louis approached Harry but Harry whispered in his ear and pointed at you. Louis eyes glazed over instantly as a pool of wetness just surrounded your lower region. Louis turned to face you and he crawled onto the bed. He crawled right on top of you as he started kissing you, lowering you onto the bed as he put most of his weight on you now. You wrapped your hands around him, as you ran your finger down his back and through his hair. You moaned out his name again, you felt a smile on the side of your mouth as you opened your eyes looking up into those crystal baby blues that cut through you. 

You made sure he was okay with it, "Lou are you sure, you don't have to -" he cut you off with a hard thrust over your groin. 

You whimpered underneath him, "If we're going to do this. I'm doing it my way." 

Louis flipped you over on your stomach, he kneeled over you as he slapped your ass. You got up on your knees and prepared to arch into him, you were on all fours in front of Louis Tomlinson.  
"You're going to be good for me (Y/N)? If it's too much tell me, I know it's your first time. I'll be gentle I promise." 

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be good" You responded quickly without thinking and you heard Louis let out a small growl from the back of his throat. 

 

*************

 

You came back to the table and again out loud you expressed your thoughts, "I called you Daddy." Louis shot a look at you and cleared his throat. 

"I called you Daddy, I actually called you Daddy and you liked it." Louis gripped the table with both hands. 

"It'd be nice if you stop saying it now." Louis pleaded with you. 

You sat there flustered, you had a threesome twice that night and you couldn't believe that everyone was so normal and calm. 

"All I know is that you guys are all gorgeous and you just got me wet reminiscing about it" you said as Niall choked on his coffee. 

Liam looked at you intrigued, "Really?"

You had an idea, so you got up revealing that you had no pants on and you glanced over at Louis knowing that his sweatshirt was on you. Louis grinned at you as you made your way over to Liam. 

You straddled him as you grabbed his hand and placed it on your crotch, "Would I lie to you Payno." Liam sharply took a breath as he rested his head on your chest. 

"OI, I rather not get your smell on me jumper now Payno." Louis said a bit annoyed. 

You swiftly took it off and threw it to Louis, "Is that better Liam?" 

Liam kissed the middle of your chest and squeezed your breasts as you smiled and kissed his forehead. "Much better"

Liam ran his hands all over your body as he rested them on your ass, all the boys had their eyes on you. He slapped your ass as you pressed down onto his erection, Liam moaned out. Your heart rate accelerating as you said this small comment to send him over the edge, "Come on Daddy. Don't keep me waiting." 

Liam lifted you up as he got up, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked to the bedroom, you made eye contact with Louis. "Oi, you're only supposed to call me that!" you started laughing at him. 

Harry cleared his throat as Louis slowly back tracked, "I mean you, you're the only one who can call me that Haz. My little precious- " Louis leaned into kiss him but Harry put his hand in Louis face, "No. Finish you're breakfast." 

Louis, "Fine." he grabbed his fork and stabbed his sausage that was in the plate, "Ow." Harry said, "That's what you get for saying no to me." Louis grinned cheekily. 

Niall just rolled his eyes and laughed at Harry, "Idiot."


End file.
